Crimson Luminescence
by Snypo58
Summary: A new hedgehog joins the Freedom Fighters just in time to be transported to a new and strange world. Many adventures and battles await, as well as romance with a certain Bat. Sonic X/ SatAM AU starring an OC.
1. Release

**Snypo: Hello FF readers one and all. This is my first story…Hope I do alright**

**(Demon Ficcer steps in and pats Snypo upon his shoulder)**

**Demon: Don't worry man, things'll go fine, I'm sure**

**Snypo: Yeah I'm sure you're right**

**(Blaze, Rouge, and Sally step in)**

**Blaze: C'mon! I wanna read it already!**

**Sally: Seriously, I need to see how you've portrayed me in this work of fiction, it better be appropriate!**

**Rouge: meh, I already know how it goes…**

**(Blaze and Sally look to Rouge then back to Snypo, both with mouths agape in an angry glare)**

**Blaze & Sally: OH YOU DO, DO YOU?**

**Snypo: ehhh ehehehe….ehehe….**

**(Snypo sweat drops and runs off)**

**(Sally and Blaze chase after, fire in their eyes)**

**Demon: Looks like he's got his hands full…**

**Rouge: Yup… Alrighty I'll do the job for him then. Here's Chapter one**

**CHAPTER 1: Release**

**Light shone through his eyelids. Was it….could it be sunlight? No, too red. Not to mention the cold steel pressed against his back and the chains holding him to it. This light was artificial. Opening his eyes would confirm this as Rahv laid eyes upon his father. But this wasn't his father, this was the roboticized shell that resembled his father. "Come, worthless organic." The raspy metal voice of his father said as the metal hedgehog unclasped the steel chains holding Rahv to the wall and giving them a good tug, forcing Rahv to his feet. After a disgusted growl, the crimson furred hedgehog was led down the halls of the prison in the mechanized city of Robotropolis. Gazing about, Rahv saw the fearful faces of others who were being held, waiting with bated breath for their inevitable turn to be roboticized. After about 5 minutes of walking, and the addition of a few SWATbots, the prison escort stepped through a door, and out of the prison. Looking about, Rahv came to the conclusion that they were just outside the city and had just exited through a maintenance doorway. Rahv closed his amber hued eyes as a small breeze blew by, flowing through his fur and causing his leather trenchcoat to flutter lazily. Stepping forward, every thought was chased from Rahv's mind when he heard a sound that he hadn't heard in two years. Looking down to his boot-clad feet, past the large buckles down to the ground, he relished each step as it caused a nice, warm, earthy crunch from the dirt below. The elation he felt at this, however, was soon crushed as once again, they entered a small bunker just outside of the city. Looking up from his feet, Rahv's face was contorted into a glare as he laid eyes upon the man whom he detested the most, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. The "Good Doctor" had undergone some changes since their last meeting. Instead of his typical "Dictator" outfit consisting of a red, black, and yellow "eggtight" suit with large, pointed shoulders, metal armor on each limb, and a yellow cape with piercing red eyes, he had gone for a more "modern" look by sporting a red, white, and yellow jacket with black pants and shoes, white gloves with yellow cuffs, circular sunglasses and goggles upon his head. Aside from the clothing, the doctor had changed physically too, whether due to age or stress, he had become thinner and his mustache was long, frazzled, and wiry. "Rahv, it's been too long." The doctor said, spreading his arms out in a "welcoming" gesture. "Get to the point Robotnik, so I can head back to my damn cell." Rahv said, his glare still cold. Robotnik chuckled and lowered his arms, "always straight to the point, eh Rahv? Well, good for us, I will get right to it. You see-" The dictator said, beginning to pace in front of the hedgehog. "-In all my years of ruling this planet, I've never been able to find that cursed headquarters of those Damn Freedom Fighters. So, I've concocted a scheme to have one of their own, that being you, to find this hideaway and bring me it's location. In exchange, I'll give you your freedom."**

**"And what the Hell makes you think I'm a Freedom Fighter?" Rahv said, shaking his head with a roll of his amber eyes. "Oh, I know you're not, but that doesn't mean you can't join. You see, those foolish Freedom Fighters will pick up any organic being who can think for themselves. With that in mind, I'm putting a collar with a camera around your neck so that when you do find Knothole, I'll be able to hear and see every plan of action by those pathetic weaklings." Rahv's eyes widened at this and he snarled, "I'll never do it, the minute you turn me loose I'll warn them, or try to get the collar-" His last words were choked off as a tight metal object was clasped about his throat. Suddenly, there was a buzzing and Rahv dropped to the floor, writhing in pain as electricity shot through him. "Attempt any of that, and you'll get a good shock. Hell, I'll kill you if you piss me off enough. Oh, and to answer any doubts that the Fighters will see the collar, there's a built in camouflage for when it's on you." Rahv nodded his understanding and the electricity switched off, taking a deep breath, he felt the cuffs around his wrists come free as they weren't needed anymore.**

**"Now then, I'm going to open the door, you run, and keep running until you can't run anymore, or you'll get buzzed.." Robotnik said with an evil chuckle as his gloved hand grasped the remote that controlled the electric nodes pressed against Rahv's neck. "SWATbot number eight-three-seven-five-four, open the door and let our guest out." The SWATbot to the right of Rahv saluted and grabbed him by one of his quills, opening the door to the bunker and tossing him out. Rahv landed on his rump and felt the collar hum, he immediately leapt off and sprinted as fast as he thought possible, heading off toward the woods and not noticing that the sun was shining on him, warm and living, a feeling he hadn't felt in years.**

**Rouge: Welp, there's the first chapter..**

**Demon: Started out kinda sad, didn't Snypo say this was gonna be a bit of a comedy?**

**(Snypo comes limping in, bruised and beaten)**

**Snypo: buuuughhh…. It's gonna get funny… don't worry…**

**Demon: Where's Blaze and Sally?**

**Snypo: Their off doing…whatever it is they said they were gonna do before I passed out..**

**Rouge: Typical girls…**

**Demon: Ah well, let's wrap this up man**

**Snypo: OK! I own none of this, (except Rahv, he's my OC).**

**Rouge: Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated**

**Demon: And I'm Demon!**

**(Snypo and Rouge look over to Demon, then to eachother, and laugh.)**


	2. Rescue and Revelation

**Snypo: Hello everyone, welcome back!**

**Demon: And if you're just joining in for the first time, welcome!**

**Rouge: Been awhile hasn't it?**

**Snypo: yup. Unfortunately I had a HUGE history project, plus I wasn't doing too well in my chem class so I had to spend valuable time figuring that situation out…**

**(Bunnie Rabbot, Sally, and Blaze step in)**

**Sally: Hey guys, look who we found!**

**Blaze: Bunnie said she wants to read the story**

**Bunnie: Sho'nuff I do, I gotta see what happens when Sugarhog comes in!**

**Snypo: Sonic'll be in this chapter, so will the rest of the Knothole gang. **

**Demon: Plus a few extras, this is a Sonic X AU after all.**

**Bunnie: If y'all wanna see what Rahv looks like, click on this hea link. .com/#/d4p22tw**

**Snypo: Alright alright, enough talk. We should get on with the story. Here we go, Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Rescue and Revelation**

Rahv had been sprinting for, what had seemed to him, to be hours. Whenever his pace slowed he could hear the collar hum, which made him pick it back up again. It was only once he had been attacked by 7 SWATbots did he know that he had gone far enough. Upon trying to retaliate, he received a shock and doubled over on the ground in pain. The SWATbots then proceeded to beat him with whatever was around. Then, suddenly, the strikes and kicks stopped. Rahv looked up, lying flat on his back, when he noticed that he was in the middle of the Great Forest. He could feel the grass, cool on his back as sweat dripped down his body. Seeing the canopy of trees above, he smelled the freshness of the air, coughing as the smog and dead air from Robotropolis was expelled from his lungs. He took a few more deep breaths, with his eyes closed, letting the breeze flow through his fur, when a shadow darkened the light coming through his eyelids. Opening his eyes slowly, his amber hues met hues of green. Looking over the rest of the figure he beheld a blue male of his species wearing red and white sneakers, sporting a smirk on his face. "You just gonna lie there all day?" The hedgehog said with his confident, slightly cocky tone of voice. Rahv sat up slowly, now sore from the beating he took. He noticed that his fur was wet from all the sweating he had done whilst sprinting to this location. "You must've been running for awhile. If I hadn't shown up, those SWATbots would've taken you straight to Robotropolis." The blue one said as he stepped over to the pile of metal that had been SWATbots. "Funny, I just came from there." Rahv said, looking down to where the collar around his neck would be if it were visible. The blue one turned with an arched eyebrow, a look of slight surprise in his eyes. "Really now? How'd you get out?" he said, slight suspicion in his voice. Rahv chuckled softly and said, "Robotnik's been lazy with security, I managed to escape just before being roboticized…"

At that, the other laughed. "Robotnik eh? Now that's a name I haven't heard him called in awhile, everyone calls him Eggman now." With that, he gave a thumbs up and winked, "And I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said with confidence in his voice. "Rahv" he replied, looking around, they were somewhere near the center of the forest. Upon hearing Rahv's name, Sonic's eyes widened and he snapped his fingers. "That's who you are! I thought you looked familiar!"

Rahv turned suddenly and eyed the blue hedgehog with extreme suspicion. "We've never met before, how could you possibly recognize me?" Suddenly, Sonic grabbed Rahv's arm and sped off through the forest, dragging the crimson hedgehog with him. "I'll explain as soon as we get to Knothole!" He shouted. Rahv, who had been caught off guard, was amazed at the speed of which Sonic was running.

Within a few minutes, the two hedgehogs had arrived at a lone stump in a clearing. Rahv looked about, then noticed Sonic stepping toward the brown, not yet rotted out hunk of wood rooted into the earth. "Just where are we going?" Rahv demanded as he followed Sonic. Smirking and rolling his eyes, Sonic lifted the top of the stump and gestured into the hole. "Knothole village, secret headquarters of the Freedom Fighters!" He said, placing his arm on Rahv's shoulder and pushing the crimson hedgehog into the hole.

At first, it was all dark, Rahv could feel himself moving downward on a slide that spiraled and changed directions swiftly. Then, there was light, and he landed in a bale of hay. Soon after, Sonic landed on him and Rahv let out a pained grunt as he felt Sonic's shoe smack his head.

"'Bout time y'all got back Sonic!" Rahv heard a female with a southern drawl exclaim. "Ah hope y'all nabbed some SWATbots on patrol." The voice said again. "Better than that Bunnie, I brought someone back!" Rahv could feel hands gripping his arms as he was lifted from the hay. Upon opening his eyes. He found Sonic to his left, and the attractive, fit bodied rabbit to his right. "My stars, who's this Sugarhog?" She exclaimed, her eyes darting over Rahv's form. "This is that Rahv guy that the 'bot told us about, Bunnie." Sonic explained. Bunnie nodded and smiled, "Well, let me be the first to welcome y'all to Knothole Sug', ya'll be safe here." Finding his legs, Rahv stood slowly, nodding to the rabbit. "Thank you miss…" He said in a slight monotone. Though he was grateful, his time spent in prison had withered his positive emotions down. Bunnie smiled and nodded, "Just call me Bunnie, Sug'." She said. Sonic patted Rahv on the back. "C'mon, I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang and then we'll get you a shower and some food cuz man, do you STINK!" he said jokingly, waving his hand in front of his nose. Rahv simply grunted and nodded, following the blue hedgehog along a path to a large building. Rahv watched as Sonic climbed up the stairs and placed his hand on the knob of a finely polished door. Opening it, Rahv's nostrils were immediately assaulted by the scent of food, causing his mouth to water and his stomach to growl, but outwardly, his expression and pose were one of cautious neutrality. Sonic stuck his head through the door and shouted, "Hey! Everybody! Come meet Rahv! I found him!" There was a sudden exclamation of surprise coming from the room and chairs could be heard moving as the inhabitants of the building stood and headed for the door. Rahv took a step back as he saw a number of others coming from the building, all surrounding him to make sure everyone got a look. "Alright everyone, calm down, calm down." Said a stern female voice. At that, everybody went silent and a brown Squirrel stepped forward clad in a blue vest and boots. "Rahv, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Sally, Sally Acorn." The female said, extending her hand. Rahv knew the princess, though not personally, just from the stories that he'd overheard from SWATbots. She was not much older than him, but he still gave her his utmost respect. Taking her hand and shaking it lightly, Rahv bowed his head, "Thank you for taking me in." Sally would give him a warm smile and say "Now, you need your rest. If you need anything else, feel free to ask." Rahv nodded, "A shower and a meal would be nice." He said, following with what Sonic had said earlier. "Of course, Knuckles will show you to the showerhouse." She said, gesturing to her right at a red echidna with white gloves that had two spikes on the index and pinky knuckles, and a white mark on his chest, looking Rahv over with his bright purple hues. Rahv looked to Knuckles and nodded, "After you." Knuckles gave a smirk and started off, turning his head to look back at Rahv. "Showers are this way, and welcome to Knothole." He said as Rahv started to follow.

They soon reached a building with pipes coming from the ceiling and connecting to the cave roof. "Soap, towels, whatever your showering desire is in there." Knuckles said, pointing. Rahv nodded, gave the echidna his thanks, and stepped inside whilst removing his trench coat.

He stepped from the shower, his fur still slightly damp as he put his coat on, he looked around, and noticed Sonic waiting for him. "Hey man, grubs' ready." He smirked as he pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. Rahv couldn't stop his stomach from growling as he placed his hands over it, an expression of embarrassed hunger on his face. Sonic simply chuckled as he turned and walked back toward the large building, and Rahv followed. Upon entering the building, Rahv's eyes were assaulted by a bright white light, and a very familiar, metallic voice. "RAHV! RAHV! Oi it's so good to finally see you again!"

"Jasper?" Rahv exclaimed as his initial thought was correct in revealing his robotic partner. Jasper was more or less a sentient, floating camera. His outer housing was in the shape of a small circle with a lens protruding from one end, and small thrusters on the bottom end of the shape. "Rahv, it's been too long mate!" Jasper's voice said, emanating from a hidden speaker in the outer housing. "Yeah, it has, you still have Natasha?" Rahv asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. Jasper moved up and down in the air, the equivalent of a nod. "Of course, digitization was fully completed and no corruption has entered my storage area."

"Give her to me, please." Rahv said, relieved that his companion was unharmed. Jasper nodded again and a green beam came from the lens, stopping just in front of Rahv. The crimson hedgehog noticed that everyone was staring, but didn't mind. He had been re-united with his best friend, and his protector was now coming back as well. Over in the group, everyone was whispering back and forth, wondering how someone could be digitized and stored in a hard drive, but their wonderings were put to an end when they saw not who, but what Natasha really was. Natasha was, in reality, a sword. But not just any sword, she was Rahv's protector and companion. With a hilt of fine steel, wrapped in tape for better grip, with a dark crimson gem embedded in the center, the blade was elegant, long, and polished to a sparkling shine. Once the green beam left the sword, Rahv plucked it from the air, twirled it once, and slid it into the empty scabbard on his back. Feeling the familiar weight again set Rahv's mind at ease and he opened his eyes to find everyone in awe. He smirked and motioned for Jasper to follow as he took a seat at the empty chair around a great table full of food. As he piled his plate with various meats, cheeses, and bread, he saw that everyone had resumed what they were doing before he had walked in, whether it was eating, talking, or playing cards. Whilst he was eating, the rest of the Freedom Fighters introduced themselves. There was Rotor, a large, purple walrus with a tool belt and cap turned backwards. Tails, a yellow fox with two tails and a confident smile. Blaze, a purple cat wearing equally colored clothing and the power of flame. And Amy Rose, a pink hedgehog in a dark red dress, toting a large hammer. He greeted each with a smile and nod, but the one who caught his eye was a female bat with white fur, voluptuous curves, and a seductive smile. She wore a black, skintight jumpsuit with a pink, heart shaped breast plate. "Hey there, I'm Rouge." She said in a velvety tone with a wink and smile. "Nice to meet you, I'm Rahv…" the crimson hedgehog said, not noticing the slight blush coming across his cheeks. She responded with a soft giggle and stepped away with another wink. Rahv turned to resume eating when he felt a tug at his trench coat. Turning and finding no one, he was about to turn back to his food when he saw a hand waving at him from below his center of vision. Looking down, he saw a cream colored rabbit with orange markings upon her fur. She was smiling brightly and holding a small, blue and yellow-green creature that was smiling as brightly as her, and mimicking her wave. "Hi there mister, I'm Cream! This is my Chao, Cheese!" She said in an innocent, happy tone. Rahv was taken aback, seeing this small child in front of him stirred things in his mind that he had not thought of since… That day. His face was blank as he stood and pushed past the child, accidentally knocking her to the floor. Everyone turned at the cry coming from her mouth as Rahv exited and Cream sat on her rump with a surprised and sad expression on her face as tears began rolling down her cheeks. Sonic dashed over to the young rabbit and placed his hand on her shoulder. "M-Mi-Mister Sonic? What'd I d-d-do Wr-wrong?" She cried out, burying her face in his chest. "You didn't do anything wrong Cream. Let me go talk to Rahv." Picking up Cream, Sonic turned and handed the crying child to Bunnie, who proceeded to rock her back and forth, calming the rabbit. Sonic looked to the door, a stern expression on his face as he dashed out and after Rahv.

Rahv stood by a pool of water, looking down into his reflection, Jasper with him. "Rahv, it's alright mate, it was two years ago…" Rahv turned to the small robot and glared. "It's fresh in my mind as if it happened today!" He said, his voice cracking slightly. "What was the meaning of that back there?" Sonic exclaimed, his voice serious, and not cocky or joking like usual. "You made Cream cry! Why?" Sonic's expression was one of anger. Rahv turned away from the blue hedgehog, looking back down into his reflection in the water. "You wouldn't understand…." He whispered softly, closing his eyes. "Try me." Said Sonic, his voice softening. Sighing, Rahv turned back around, opening his eyes and looking to Jasper. "Jasper, play recording APOCALYPSE."

A small whirring was heard within Jasper as he said "Yessir," and floated over to a large, flat rock as an image overlayed it. A play symbol, a triangle pointing to the right, came up and the image began to move. Sonic and Rahv moved closer, Sonic watching with interest while Rahv's expression was one of deep sadness.

_**Video Playback: File; APOCALYPSE**_

It was a warm, sunny Summer day. The camera, being Jasper, was following Rahv as he strolled through the center of a small village. Rahv, who was a few years younger, turned and pointed to a building, a large smile upon his face.

The video sped forward into the interior of the aforementioned building. Rahv was being dog-piled by children. The building was the local day-care. Rahv broke free from the dog-pile, laughing with the rest of the children. He then picked up a smaller, female hedgehog of the same color, his sister. Rahv and his sister waved as they exited the building. Coming outside, Rahv and his sister nuzzled eachother and words were exchanged, though they were incomprehensible because no sound was being played. Fast forward to the next day, Rahv was at the daycare again, helping the children with arts and crafts. Suddenly, the camera shakes and everyone looks about, showing that it was not Jasper, but something happening in the world. Everyone turns to the door as a citizen of the village bursts through, screaming and pointing out the door before he's grabbed by a large, robotic arm and pulled from the building. The video jumps forward a few minutes and Rahv has Natasha drawn, fending off SWATbots while keeping the kids safe behind him. The sky becomes dark and Rahv looks up as he finishes the last bot. Dr. Ivo Robotnik descends in one of his hovering machines, bristling with robotic arms. They all shoot forward as the doctor cackles from his vantage point. Rahv manages to slice one, but is grabbed by another and pulled upwards, with the rest of the children following suit. Rahv points to the camera, then to Natasha, shouting something, the camera then focuses in on Natasha and then, the sword is gone, stored in Jasper's memory.

The video skips forward again, this time, Jasper is located in a cramped air vent just outside Robotnik's Roboticiser room. Getting the best view he can through the grate, Jasper zooms in on Rahv, who's being held back by three SWATbots, screaming and pointing, his eyes alive with a vicious, angry fire. Panning to the right, Jasper was able to see why Rahv was screaming so. In a line, were the children from the daycare, one by one, stepping up and becoming mindless, heartless robotic slaves. Soon, Rahv's sister was forced up, and this threw Rahv into a mad frenzy. Breaking free of the SWATbots, he sprinted to the chamber just as the pod shut, he pressed his hands against the glass and his sister did the same, Rahv whispered something and she nodded. Then, rings of light surrounded the younger hedgehog and in a flash, she was a robot. Rahv's hands fell from the glass, and he dropped to his knees as the pod lifted and his robotic sister stood in front of him. On the screen, Robotnik gave an order and cackled. In response to this order, Rahv's already robotic father stepped forward and lifted the still-organic hedgehog up. Refusing to let his legs bury his weight brought a slap across Rahv's face from his robo-sister. His eyes closed and he stood, being led off by his two relatives.

_**End Playback: File; APOCALYPSE**_

Sonic blinked as the video dissipated from the rock. Turning to Rahv, only one word crossed his lips. "Damn…" Rahv looked to the blue hedgehog as a tear trailed down his cheek. "That was my sister…My sister….Luca…" Upon saying her name, the crimson hedgehog could no longer hold it in and broke down. He dropped to his knees, pounding the earth with his fist as tears flowed from his eyes unchecked. Two years of holding back emotion flooded from the male after watching the playback. Sonic stood there for a moment, but then lifted the male up and embraced him in an understanding hug. "Don't worry…We've all lost people. Everyone." Rahv suddenly felt arms all around him, opening his eyes, he saw that every inhabitant of Knothole was around him, embracing him. "Everyone's lost someone at some point or another, you're not alone." Sally said, patting Rahv's back. "My mother and father.." She whispered. "Uncle Chuck…" Sonic said. "Mah Antoine.." Bunnie said. "Muttski." Came from Tails. "Yeah.. Muttski." Rotor added. "Ya just gotta keep moving man." Knuckles said, arms crossed. When everyone broke away, Rahv looked to all of them and nodded. "Alright…Thanks guys." He said. Everyone smiled and began to make their way back to the main hall, Rahv as well. Rouge, who had not been one for touchy-feely things, had hidden herself from view at a vantage point overlooking the scene. _I'll have to keep my eye on him…Things could get…Interesting. _She thought as she took off to fly back before anyone noticed she was gone.

**Snypo: Welp, there you have it, Chapter 2**

**Demon: Damn, that was definitely sad.**

**(The others nod)**

**Snypo: Sorry for the length, I'm experimenting with the first 3 chapters to see what a good length for each would be. I didn't like the length of 1, and I think this one is a little too long.**

**Bunnie: But why'd y'all kill off mah Antoine and errybody else?**

**Snypo: Well, think about it, this war's been going on for awhile, plus, SatAM and Sonic X are quite a few years apart, so there would have been casualties. I figure Antoine went out bravely and whether he's been turned into a robot or killed is up to the reader. As for Uncle Chuck and Muttski, it wouldn't be logical to have them as robots again since they already were once. Thus killing them off.**

**Sally: Aw well, still a good chapter I'd say.**

**Snypo: Alright that about wraps it up, Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**Bunnie: Read and Review y'all!**

**Rouge: Don't flame Snypo or Demon. You'll have to deal with ME if you do.**

**Blaze: Snypo only owns this story idea and Rahv and Jasper. Everything else is SEGA. **

**Demon: See ya next time!**


	3. Respite and Removal

**Snypo: Jeez I'm lazy…**

**Demon: I'll say, you're replies to my messages are so sporadic**

**Snypo: Well that's partially because my email is stupid and doesn't like to notify me on anything.**

**Sally: Excuses excuses.**

**Bunnie: Ah apologise for the fragmented link on the last chapter, Ah was not aware that Fanfiction did not support outside links.**

**Snypo: (Glares and shakes his head) anyway, not too much of an intro for this, it's Chapter 3, hope you like it**

**Rouge: Here we go!**

**CHAPTER 3: Respite and Removal**

Rahv awoke to the sound and feel of light bouncing upon his bed. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw the wooden ceiling of his small hut that the Freedom Fighters had cleared out for him, until proper living conditions could be arranged. Rolling over slowly, he saw the source of the bouncing. It was the small, blue Chao that Cream had been holding last night, jumping happily on his mattress and giggling when Rahv's eyes began to follow him. "Chao! Chao!" It meeped happily. "Okay Cheese, that's good, come back now." He heard Cream say. Rolling the other way, he saw the small rabbit standing just outside his window, watching him. "Mister Rahv, Sally told me to come get you, she said that miss Rouge wanted to talk to you about something!" Rahv nodded and sat up, thanking the small rabbit. She gave a soft giggle and waved as she held Cream and ran off to join Tails, who was working on some sort of engine. Standing slowly, Rahv felt his joints creak and pop as he stretched, evidence of a good night's sleep. "Mmnh.. Haven't slept like that in awhile." He muttered as he pulled his trench coat on and buckled his boots. "I'll say, I've never seen you sleep that good, mate." Jasper said, floating in the corner where he was plugged in to the outlet to charge. "You coming along?" Rahv said, glancing to the small bot as he opened the door. "Naw, you go on ahead, I'm just about done charging." The small sphere said. Rhav nodded and stepped out into the cool air of the Village. Making his way to the "village square", Rahv noticed Amy and waved her over. "Whatcha need Rahv?" The pink hedgehog said, shifting her hammer from one shoulder to the other. "Can you tell me where Rouge is?" The Crimson 'hog shrugged, showing his lack of knowledge on the location of the bat. Amy nodded with a sly smile, "Ohhh I see, well, she's over by the showers, I do recall her asking Cream to go get you." She giggled softly, that same sly smile on her lips. Rahv raised his brow in suspicion, "What're you getting at?" He asked, cautious. "Oh nothing. I just hope living here doesn't turn out to be 'exhausting' for you." She giggled, Rahv thought it seemed a bit perverted and shrugged, thanking the girl and heading towards the showers.

Upon reaching the shower area, Rahv looked around, finding no one. He felt the collar hum slightly and braced for a shock, but instead he heard a crackling in his mind and a voice, the voice of the Doctor. "Nod your head if you can hear me, hedgehog." Rahv nodded slowly, his eyes focused into a glare. "Good, now then, From my knowledge, the Freedom Fighters have a meeting every morning to assign the day's duties and chores. You had better be there, or you'll pay the price!" Robotnik shouted, causing Rahv to wince. A small shock was delivered to remind him of the pain he could go through if he did not obey, nodding and blinking tears away, he felt the connection terminate and heard a landing behind him. Feeling a tap upon his shoulder, Rahv turned to find Rouge, standing with her hip cocked and a hand resting upon it. Her face had that same, half-lidded, seductive smile that she had given him the previous night and he again felt his face warm as a soft blush crossed his cheeks. "So, I saw the craphole they've got you in." She said, matter-of-factly. Rahv nodded, "Its fine for me, Rotor says he'll get to building my house within the week." Rouge shook her head and clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Now now, that'll never do. You've got to have somewhere nicer to live than that hut for the next few weeks. Say, I have an idea…" The bat said, drawing closer. Her busty, curvaceous frame came close to his, which caused Rahv to swallow nervously, though he didn't show it. "How about you come live with me? It'll be more beneficial to the whole group that way. It'll save Rotor the resources, and I won't have to come home to an empty bed anymore." She said with a giggle that made Rahv's heart skip a beat. Raising a brow, he asked, "What are you saying? I hardly know you." At this, Rouge rolled her eyes, the smile still upon her face. "I see, you thought I wanted you in bed hm? Such a little pervert." She said, pinching his cheek lightly with her gloved hand. Rahv's face burned with embarrassment at how she had turned the situation around on him. Rouge saw this reaction and laughed in her sultry way. "No, I'll have an extra bed brought in for you, it's just nice to have company around." Winking as she lifted off, Rouge called out, "Come to my place tonight, if you accept my offer!" As she disappeared, Rahv was left with a reddened face, and a heat within him that the female had caused. Shaking his head, he gripped Natasha for reassurance and figured he'd at least give it some thought.

Stepping into the Great Hall, Rahv noticed everyone sitting around a large, ancient stump serving as a table for the Freedom Fighters. "Ah, Rahv's here, now we can begin." Sally said, smiling and gesturing to a seat between Sonic and Knuckles. Stepping over and sitting in the chair, Rahv was nudged by Sonic. "What took ya so long hm?" He whispered jokingly. "I was talking to Rouge…." Rahv said quietly. Sonic blinked a few times and chuckled, "Oh man, she's got you now." He said as he discreetly pointed to where Rouge was sitting, her chin resting upon her hand as she stared, eyes half-lidded at Rahv, ignoring Sally's directions to the rest of the group. "-And Rahv…Rahv are you paying attention?" Rahv's eyes darted up to Sally, who had a slightly confused, yet serious look upon her face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sonic stifling a laugh and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Sorry princess…" Rahv said, slumping slightly in his seat. She nodded in acceptance and pointed to Cream. "You and Cream are going out foraging today. She needs someone to protect her and I figure you and your sword could do the best job." Rahv nodded and looked to Cream who had a happy smile upon her face. After the rest of the duties were assigned, Rahv stood and moved over to Cream, who was waiting with a basket, a backpack, and some various foraging tools. "Follow me, Mr. Rahv, I know the perfect place!" She said excitedly as she took off for the entrance to Knothole. Rahv sighed as he saw the same energetic spirit in Cream that had been in Luca before…Well.. It didn't matter now, Rahv had new people to take care of and he couldn't get caught up in the past. Running after her, he scooped her up in his arms and took off faster than she could have to the ladder that led to the stump in the Great Forest, Cream giggling the whole way.

Upon exiting the stump, after checking to make sure the area was clear of course, Rahv was following Cream down a path with shrubs lightly grown about. After about a mile or so, Cream went off the path and Rahv followed, checking their rear to make sure no one had followed. Soon, they came to a small clearing with trees and bushes dotted about, each bearing a different type of fruit or vegetable. "This is the garden that my mom and I planted before this all happened…" Cream said, a touch of sadness in her voice. Rahv raised a brow, recalling that he had not seen Cream's mom back at Knothole. "What happened to her?" He asked, a slight tone of concern to his voice. Shrugging, Cream answered, "I don't know…We got separated after the attack and…I haven't seen her since…" Rahv noticed a tear trailing down her cheek and he stepped forward, kneeling down and brushing it away. "Cream, I know it's hard without your mother. It's hard losing family in general…But you've got a whole group of people back in Knothole who love you and want to make you happy." She nodded, a soft smile coming to her lips as she looked up to him. "Mister Rahv…would you be my… 'Brother'?" She asked. This hit Rahv hard and his eyes widened softly, his heart melting at the question. Noticing this, Cream tilted her head. "I know that you lost your sister, I don't want to be a replacement but, maybe I could fill the gap.." She said. Rahv smiled and set a hand on her shoulder, "I know that Cream, and yes, I would love to be your 'brother'." Smiling happily, Cream wrapped her arms around Rahv's neck in a death-hug, causing him to gag. She let him go and giggled, which made him laugh. "My, My, what an adorable scene!" Said a voice, making Rahv's stomach clench. Turning around, Robotnik was standing up in one of his floating machines and smirking. "What do you want Robotnik?" Rahv shouted as Cream took cover behind him. "Why, to move on to my next step of killing all of the Freedom Fighters!" Robotnik said with a manic laugh. Pressing a button on the console of his machine, robotic arms shot out and directed themselves at Cream, hurtling towards the hedgehog and rabbit at break-neck speeds. Quickly unsheathing Natasha, the blade gleaming in the sun, Rahv took a defensive stance and was able to slash off four of the arms before he fell to the ground, writhing in pain when Robotnik's collar kicked on. "Foolish hedgehog! I told you, you couldn't win!" Robotnik cackled as an arm seized Cream, responding with a scream. "RAHV! HELP!" She cried out as she was dropped into a pod. Rahv could only look on through the pain as he writhed and convulsed with the collar kicking up it's voltage every few seconds. Robotnik let out another cackle and floated off. Rahv could only muster enough strength to push through the collar paralyzing his vocal cords to shout one word, "HELP!"

Tails and Sonic were out on patrol, things had been fine. A few Buzzbombers had come up here and there but they were dealt with easily by the duo. They were just about finished and ready to head back to Knothole when Tails' ears perked up at a voice shouting a very distant "Help!"

"Hey Sonic, did you hear that?" Tails said, pointing in the direction the voice had come from. "Sure did little buddy, let's juice and see what's up!" The "Blue Blur" Said as he grabbed a hold of Tails' wrist and shot off at top speed.

Rahv's vision had become tunneled from the shocking and his body was almost limp from convulsing and writhing. His arms and legs twitched as electricity coursed through them and Rahv could feel his last moments slipping away. Then, suddenly, the electricity stopped. Rahv instantly shot up, gasping for air and holding his neck, which felt numb from taking the brunt of the energy. Taking a few minutes to breath in deeply, he then proceeded to look around for who had saved him. His eyes fell upon Tails kneeling in front of him and Sonic, dangling the cut collar from his index finger, a thoughtful look upon his face. "How did you-" Rahv's voice cracked and Tails put a hand over the crimson hedgehog's mouth. "Don't talk, you've taken a lot of electricity, if Sonic hadn't gone into a Sonic Spin and cut you free, you probably would have died."

Nodding slowly, Rahv looked over to Sonic who was looking to and from the collar to the hedgehog. "Funny, I don't remember seeing this thing on you when we first met… Tails turned and stood, taking the collar from Sonic and pointing to a small bump on the collar, "Camo-generator, Eggman's been testing these out to eventually stealth his SWATbots.." Sonic nodded and tossed the collar in a brown satchel strapped to his back. "Well, that's one less thing to worry about…But…Where's Cream?" The blue male said, looking about with a worried expression. "She's…been captured.." Rahv croaked. Sonic's eyes widened and he knelt in front of Rhav. "By who?" His face said he already knew the answer, but didn't want to believe it. "Robotnik…" Rahv said with the last of his strength, fading out of consciousness and passing out, his body falling limp on the forest floor. Sonic began to pace, then dropped to his knees, fists in the air yelling "GOD-DAMMIT!" Tails, with a tear falling down his cheek, stepped over to Sonic and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "We'll get Cream back, Sally won't let her be roboticised, but first we have to get Rahv back and get him medical care!" Standing slowly, Sonic nodded and walked over to Rahv, grunting at the weight Natasha put on the hedgehog, and sped off toward Knothole.

**Snypo: Welp, Chapter 3**

**Demon: Jeez dude, this story keeps getting more and more depressing, though I will admit, the part with Rouge was fairly funny.**

**Rouge: (Stepping in with a smile) I rather enjoyed it too.**

**Bunnie: Ah sense a romance hea.**

**Sally: Hey, as long as I can have Sonic, it's all good.**

**Amy: (Bursts through the wall, fire in her eyes and hammer in hand) WHAT'D YOU SAY BITCH?**

**Sally: (Turning and stancing defensively) You heard me!**

**Snypo: Uh…why don't we move on over there guys…?**

**Demon: (Sprinting toward safety) YOU GOT IT!**

**Bunnie: (Following Demon) Don't worry, Ah'll keep him safe..**

**Rouge: (Floats above the two girls) This should be interesting.**

**Snypo: Alright, see you all next chapter. (forgets that Amy is right by him and takes a hammer shot to the face, flying out the window) WAAAHHHH!**

**Demon: Oh snap! Read and Review!**

**Bunnie: All characters, (Except Rahv, Rahv's family, and Jasper) Belong to SEGA, Story idea belongs to Snypo.**

**Amy: NO FLAMING!**


	4. Released and Relinquished

**Snypo: Sorry everyone, no artist talk this chapter, Demon's studying for Finals and the girls are off in Mobius for a bit. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**(10:00 a.m.)**

Rahv awoke, once again, in a bed. At first he thought that it had been his, but he concluded that he was mistaken as he clutched at silken sheets. Crimson eyes still closed, he attempted to sit up, but was greeted with stiff soreness and soft muscle spasms. 'Damn electricity…' He thought, flexing his hand softly as he brought himself to a full sitting position. Opening his eyes, his sight was attacked by a flurry of pink. Pink walls, pink floor, pink covers (which he was under) on a heart shaped bed. Rubbing his eyes, the crimson 'hog looked about, wondering exactly where he was. His question was soon answered by Rouge walking through the door from an adjacent room. Not in her usual outfit, she sported a robe that was black in color, made of silk, and hung loosely from her body, while still showing off her voluptuous curves. She carried a black mug with a pink heart on it, steam slowly rising, the scent coming to Rahv as he concluded it was coffee. Rouge looked worried as she came to the bed, setting the coffee down on the bedside table and sitting on the edge, parting her soft, plump lips to speak. "Hey, how're you feeling?" She asked, worry dominating her tone. Flexing his hands once more, he felt the spasming in his muscles disappearing, "I'm ok…I think…Just a bit sore is all…" He replied, sighing and staring down at the sheets. Looking up, he cocked his head to the right and asked, "How long have I been out?" At this, Rouge's brow shifted, showing a bit more worry as she pouted softly, as she spoke, "Three days." She said, to Rahv's surprise. "Jesus…" He whispered, rubbing his face with his hands. After a few moments, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looking up, past Rouge's obvious cleavage which revealed enough to show she wore no bra under the silken robe, to her worried eyes. "Are you sure you're alright? No one knows what's happened to Cream, we haven't been able to get into Robotropolis…" All at once it hit him, the memory flooding back into his head as he watched Cream get carried away, able to do nothing as his body was paralyzed by electricity. Realizing she was still gone, Rahv leapt from the bed, swaying on weak legs and falling, only to be caught by Rouge, who led him back to the bed (much to Rahv's protest). "Look, you're still hurt pretty bad, let me try and get those muscles back up to their regular strength…" The white bat said, making Rahv roll over on his stomach (By now, Rahv had noticed he was nude and had tried his best to cover up). Floating up and over him, eventually resting on her knees just behind him, she placed her hands to his back and began to knead the muscles, un-clenching the knots that had formed from so much exposure to electricity. A muffled moan of relief came from Rahv, whose blushing face was pressed into the sheets. Rouge smiled, leaning forward exaggeratedly to reach his shoulders, pressing her breasts against him.

**(11:30 a.m.)**

After his massage, Rahv had left Rouge's hut, heading toward the main hall of Knothole's sanctuary. His coat and sword back with him, the familiar weight setting him a bit more at ease. Moving up the steps, he opened the large oaken door. Voices immediately hushed as heads turned to him. The stares a few were giving him made the crimson hedgehog want to leave, to run. The only friendly looks he received were from Sonic and Tails, who had been at the scene to see what had happened. Sally stepped from behind the podium, a harsh glare on her face as she approached Rahv. "You spied on us for Eggman! We trusted you and you betrayed that trust! Just what do you have to say for yourself?" She spat. Sonic was immediately by her side, trying to calm her down. "Listen Sal, I already told you, it wasn't Rahv's deal! Do you not remember the earliest footage from the camera?" Sally sighed, her shoulders drooping. Rahv no longer saw the attractive, spunky young princess of Mobius, but a battle worn and world weary leader who had just lost one of her own. Shaking her head slowly, she nodded, "Sorry Rahv…It's just…I've kept these people safe for so long. Then you show up and Cream goes missing.." At this, Rahv's ears drooped slightly. Thinking for a moment, the crimson hedgehog stepped forward, a determined look in his eyes as he set his hand upon Sally's shoulder. "I'll go after her, I'll make sure that we get her back." After a few moments, Sally nodded. "It'll require more than you. I'm sending Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles with you." Nodding in agreement, Rahv looked over to Bunnie, "I just need an hour to prepare.. Bunnie, I could use your hairdressing skills, if you wouldn't mind." Jumping up and stepping over, the female rabbit nodded happily, "Sho'nuff sug', Ah'll do whatever y'all need."

**(11:50 a.m.)**

Rahv stepped from Bunnie's shack, pulling his coat back on, smiling as he glanced in the mirror that hung from the door. She had cut and gelled his hair into the shape of a feauxhawk, it started just above his brow and curved up and back into his top quill, blending with his quills like the ancients of his tribe before heading into battle. "Thanks Bunnie, it's perfect." He gave the rabbit a hug before joining the rest of the attack group. Once spying him, Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Way past cool man, Eggman'll shit his pants when he sees you." Knuckles gave an appreciative nod, while Tails and Amy gave each other a look of approval. Unsheathing Natasha, Rahv inspected the blade before looking to the rest and nodding. "Alright, Here's the plan."

**(8:00 p.m.)**

It had taken all day, but the team had made it flying on Tails' Tornado. Sonic, Rahv, and Knuckles jumped off for a hot drop. Landing just behind the tree line, Knuckles dashed off to a large stone outcropping to scout. "Alright, I'll see you on the other side Rahv.." Sonic said as he dashed off, alerting the badniks under Robotnik's command to the presence of an intruder. Rahv then turned his focus to a drainage pipe that spewed robotic waste into the once lush Great River.

**(8:10 p.m.)**

After ten minutes of crawling through muck and oil, Rahv entered a large open space inside the main facility through an air vent. Dropping down and looking about, he soon realized he was not alone, as he saw a black, devilish looking Chao hovering above. "Well well, shoulda known that someone'd try to sneak in the back! But I guess that's why Eggman's the boss!" The chao said, floating down to hover inches from Rahv's face. "You must be Rahv, right? Well, lemme tell ya, Eggman had you in mind and cooked this up for ya!" A giggle left the devil's throat as he floated up and away to reveal Rahv's roboticised father and sister. His jaw dropped as his father readied a robotic blade, stancing to attack him. Shaking his head slowly, the crimson hedgehog's voice cracked as he spoke. "N-no… I won't fight you, father…" He stammered. With a devilish metallic grin, Rahv's shell of a father replied, "Then you were never my son.." As he charged forward, Rahv's instincts kicked in and his hand flew back and grasped Natasha's hilt. In one move, Natasha moved from her sheath, over Rahv's shoulder, and through the metal abdomen of his father. Falling, Rahv's father uttered one guttural groan before dying. Stepping over the metal body, Rahv regarded his sister with tears in his eyes. She stared back at him, glaring and growling as she stepped forward. Sighing, Rahv shook his head, unclenching his hand to drop his sword. He never had the chance as Luca charged at him, instincts kicking in once again, he tightened his grip and charged forward at her, swiping Natasha once and sliding on his feet a few feet behind Luca.

There was a soft, child-like moan from behind him, causing Rahv to look over his shoulder. On her knees, was Luca, pressing her hands to the large gash in her stomach. Sheathing Natasha and sprinting over, Rahv skidded to a halt in front of her, dropping to his knees and lifting her head to look into her eyes. Gone were the soul-less, red orbs of her mechanical shell, and returned were the soft blues that lit up like crystal when she was happy. These eyes showed no happiness however, they showed sadness. "R-Rahv…." The small robot moaned, cringing as oil seeped through her fingers that were still pressed to the wound. Hearing her voice again, tears formed in Rahv's eyes as he pulled her close, cradling her in one arm and looking deeply into her eyes. "Luca… I'm… I'm so sor-" He was unable to finish because she had removed one hand from the wound and used her index finger to silence his lips. Giving a weak cough, the little hedgehog said, "It's ok Rahv… It's ok. You did what had to be done. I'm…I'm relieved that it ended like this, and not some other way… You know I'll always be with you…"

Nodding, Rahv replied, "I know.." A soft smile crossed Luca's lips as she traced a heart on Rahv's chest. "Through heaviest rain, and blanket of snow, Little Hedgehogs know, the way to home…" She whispered the rhyme that their mother had once told them every night as they were tucked into bed. "No matter the place, the time, or reason. As long as we're together… it's Robot killing season…" Rahv replied with the rhyme he and Luca had created to poke fun at the stories they had heard about Robotnik. Giggling softly, then clutching Rahv's hand with a cough, Luca cuddled up to her brother. "Mmmm…. You're… Warm….That's a feeling I haven't felt in a long time…" She said a bit sorrowfully. Rahv nuzzled Luca back and kissed her forehead. "Luca… You can't leave me now.. Please, hold on.. We'll find a way to change you back and… and…" He was unable to finish speaking because his dear sister was shaking her head. "It's too late for me Rahv… You have to continue fighting. For me, for mother… For father…" She said softly, her voice becoming weaker. All of a sudden, she stared off, not really looking at anything. "I see… I see a light… Mother's at the end of it…" Those were her last words as a choking breath caught her and she fell limp in her brother's arms. Rahv sat there for a minute or two, just staring, waiting for her to wake. "L-Luca?" He said shakily, gently stroking her quills. When he got no reply, he broke into sobs that shook his entire body, or so he thought, for it was the floor shaking. Looking up, Rahv clutched tightly to the body of his sister as a white flash enveloped the room, causing the crimson hedgehog to black out….

**Snypo: Well, Chapter 4. Sorry about the quality, I was kinda half-assing it the last quarter or so of the chapter because I want to get out of Mobius, I have many awesome things planned for Earth and all of the characters from Sonic X and SatAM. Anyway, Read and Review. Please, no flaming. It's also completely possible that I may take a break from CL for awhile to write a Minecraft fanfic, so watch for that. Anyways, see ya!**


End file.
